callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Wonder Weapons
Untitled Hey, does anyone else find the wording in the Monkey bomb section a little off beat? I.E. "The Monkey Bomb is an explosive weapon acquirable in all Nazi Zombies Maps in Call Of Duty: Black Ops (''except Ascension)."'' Well, That leaves only Kino as a little later it say: "It will also appear in all of the revamped versions of the WaW zombie maps in the ''Black Ops ''Hardened and Prestige editions." So shouldn't this be somehow combined 05:59, February 7, 2011 (UTC) From a random person that has little knowledge of wiki editing. In Trivia, someone needs to monitor the sources of information as to who makes what. Richtofen THINKS Maxis made the Thundergun, but according to Ascension Radios, the weapon was created by (quaintly enough) Project Thunder, which was at least closely related to Gersch I just really want to clear something up, as it seems that nobody has done any real research about anything that exists in real life in the Nazi Zombies backstory. I'd change this on all the pages I've seen it on, but most of them (like this one) are locked. Die Glocke was NOT a series of projects about making men stronger or whatever. Die Glocke was tursion field generator created by the Nazis in a secret test facility in Poland called "Der Riese." The purpose of its experiments ranged from antigravity to teleportation and time travel and it got its name, The Bell in German, because of its shape, which is similar to that of a bell (which is proof that the teleporters in Nazi Zombies are Die Glocke, because they have a bell shape and are very similar to renderings of Die Glocke's alleged appearance.) Please, people, don't go and make bullshit assumptions about what stuff is. Read a book about it--try The Hunt for Zero Point by Nick Cook. I was looking at this article and I saw the Jet Gun implemented in it. I don't believe it is a Wonder Weapon as it doesn't use Element 115. To back this theory up, none of the parts you obtain to create the Jet Gun have Element 115. I'm probably wrong about this but I have had this theory for a long time. What thoughts do you have on this. :Element 115 doesn't effect if a weapon is a WW or not. Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 20:32, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Scavenger is missing The VR-11 was added but not the Scavenger? What are we picking and choosing now? :The Scavenger isn't considered a wonder weapon since it doesnt use element 115 and technically could be made in real life. Carbonite 0 21:09, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Well then I guess any gun PaP would be a wonder weapon because the PaP infuses any weapon with element 115. So that makes the upgraded Scavenger a wonder weapon Should we even include the Scavenger as it has not been confirmed as a Wonder Weapon and is still under heavy debate on the Scavenger's talk page (a vote was introduced, but was taken out) Scavenger is now listed which it shouldn't.It doesn't apply to the definition of a "Wonder Weapon".Kratos2144 17:52, June 10, 2011 (UTC) I advice you look at the Scavenger's talk page, while it is still under debate to whether it is a Wonder Weapon or not, some users have found it best suited to leave it's status as 'ambigous', seeing as Treyarch seems to respond to some of our speculation (Edward Richtofen for example). VR-11 It is worth adding that the unpack-a-punched vr-11 also gives god mode to a teammate, just not instakill. But the page is locked, can someone edit this? Ferty81 21:27, June 24, 2011 (UTC)ferty81 BUT also only the paped version gives the instakill Quantum Entanglement Device It states the QED Give the players 900 points. Where as it actually drops a powerup presented as Z with 3 lines through it like a $ sign which when picked up gives every player in the game between 0-50,000 points extra and the demonic announcer says in a middle/high pitched quick voice "BONUS POINTS!" XL0NE WARRIORx 05:32, September 2, 2011 (UTC)xL0NE WARRIORx Teddy bear I know the Teddy Bear harms the wonder weapons in Zombie mode but since it is obtainable in the wonder weapons shouldn't it atleast be mentioned here? Spikemore???? Is the spikemore a wonder weapon? WanderingE1000 (talk) 23:53, August 1, 2012 (UTC) No, the Spikemore is just a crude primitive version of the Claymore, and top poster, the Teddy Bear has no effects on the Wonder Weapons other than moving the Mystery Box, like it does to every other weapon (bar wall weapons). --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 16:52, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Thunderfist Couldn't it be considered a wonder weapon?Smashman0 (talk) 01:17, September 3, 2013 (UTC) :I see ways it could and ways it couldn't. :The reasons that it could are pretty clear. It's incredibly powerful, somewhat magical, clearly not a standard weapon, and operates in a non-standard way. :My hesitation however is that the Thunderfists don't actually have a weapon associated with them. Unlike the Golden Spork, there is no actual item being used. It's just the characters fist. In this sense the fist becomes the weapon but that seems more like a perk than an actual weapon. 20:21, September 2, 2013 (UTC) If it's listed as an individual weapon, then I'd say it should fit in the Wonder Weapon category. I don't think it would be a perk, seeing as we've never had a melee weapon as a perk before. Kylet357 (talk) 21:26, September 2, 2013 (UTC) :I didn't say it should be listed as a perk, I said it seems to function more like a perk or quality rather than a weapon, since there is no actual weapon. 01:39, September 3, 2013 (UTC) :Well you grab an item that allows you to use thunderfist right? Smashman0 (talk) 14:09, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Should I make a thunderfist section then?Smashman0 (talk) 01:17, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Duplicable Wonder Weapons Perhaps it would be beneficial to specify on this page which Wonder Weapons can be obtained by multiple players in a game simultaneously (e.g., the Ray Gun, most tactical "grenades") and which can be only obtained by one player at a time barring things like Fire Sale bugs (i.e., everything else), as I've noted that such information seems to be lacking on both this page and the weapons' individual pages. Unfortunately, I am unable to perform my own research on this topic in particular (and thus potentially rectify this issue myself instead of dumping it on you kind folks) on account of lacking two of the games and most of the necessary DLC. Sure, one can generally infer which weapons fall under which category (or learn this themselves by experience), but the possibility of outliers from this trend can make one lacking this experience (such as myself) uncertain as to their status, and the fact that this is a wiki means we should strive for documenting the most information we can find to the best accuracy we can muster. DevNode27 (talk) 04:44, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for your time. Separate pages for guns from different companies I think we should create separate pages for the Advanced Warfare, Infinite Warfare, and Treyarch Zombies Wonder Weapons. It would make a lot of sense to do this. The AW and IW weapons were never specifically called Wonder Weapons, and they don't really make sense to be with the Treyarch Zombies weapons. Also in all the descriptions, and the page description, there is nowhere that indicates what weapons were in what game. Which, if we don't make new pages, we should at least have an indication in the descriptions for what weapons are apart of what games or game series. The WAW and BO, BO2, and BO3 games should all stay on one page because it's all connected, but I really do think the AW, IW, and any others should be removed from this page and put on new ones. In addition, I think the page should then be renamed "Wonder Weapons (Treyarch)."